gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Rory Flanagan
Rory Flanagan is a former recurring character on Glee. He is an Irish exchange student who attended his sophomore year at McKinley. He was in a relationship with Sugar, but their relationship did not develop that much. He resided with the family of Brittany S. Pierce. He was introduced in Pot O' Gold, the fourth episode of Season Three and was a member of the New Directions until the last episode of the season. His last appearance to date was in Glee, Actually, the tenth episode of Season Four. Rory Flanagan is portrayed by The Glee Project co-winner Damian McGinty. Biography Season Three Pot o' Gold Rory makes his first appearance in Pot o' Gold. He is an Irish foreign exchange student with an accent, who has been living in Brittany's house (whom he appears to have a crush on her and wants to get her "Pot of gold" which means have sex with her) who believes he is a leprechaun. Rory is shown to be incredibly naive about America, expecting it to be like an idealized country; instead, he is constantly pushed around and insulted by the jocks at McKinley for everything from his accent to his clothes. Rory's first song on the show is a dream-sequence rendition of the classic Kermit the Frog's song Bein' Green. Throughout the episode, Rory, in the hope of finally losing his virginity, pretends to be a real leprechaun and "grant" Brittany's wishes as she has promised him that after she gets three wishes fulfilled, she will let him into her "Pot of Gold." Brittany's first wish is to get a Lucky Charms box of cereal with only marshmallows in it. Rory is later in an empty classroom sorting through 3 boxes of Lucky Charms cereal for marshmallows. For Brittany's second wish, she wants Lord Tubbington, her cat, to poop chocolate bars. Rory sneaks into Brittany's room and places chocolate bars into Lord Tubbington's litter box. Brittany walks in as Rory finishes settling the candy in the box. Brittany asks how he got into her room and Rory responds, "I just blinked." Brittany finds the chocolate bars, and, delighted, she splits it in half and she and Rory enjoy it together. Brittany's last wish was never made since Finn told her to "grow up" and she no longer believed in leprechauns. Rory admires Finn, whom he recognizes from an online video of him kissing Rachel at last year's Nationals. Rory soon manages to awkwardly befriend Finn. Afraid that he will steal Brittany, Santana intimidates Rory into convincing Brittany to follow Santana in defecting from New Directions into rival glee club The Troubletones, which leads to a confrontation in the halls between Finn and Brittany which disillusions Brittany. After being saved by Finn from the bullies, Rory follows him and joins New Directions, singing Take Care Of Yourself. His performance is generally well-received, Rachel even describing it as "magical," although when Rory displays that he can also achieve an impressive falsetto, Kurt is visibly disturbed and possibly jealous as this was previously a skill he held over the other kids. The First Time Rory is seen playing Indio in West Side Story; his accent makes him quite distinctive - Coach Beiste, one of the directors, remarks that she had to work hard with him. Mash Off He walks in the halls with Finn, and they see Santana. Rory tries to help Finn get back at Santana for trash-talking him, but Santana retaliates with "that is the lamest thing I didn't understand a word of" and Brittany agrees. Finn lets Rory have a solo in I Can't Go For That/You Make My Dreams to prepare him for Sectionals although Rory feels he isn't ready for that "honor." He plays dodgeball along with the rest of New Directions and The Troubletones, though he didn't know what dodgeball was. Once the game had ended, Santana and some of the Troubletones ganged up on and viciously flew dodgeballs at him, causing to his nose to bleed. He is comforted by Kurt when this occurs. Later, Rory stands up for Finn when Santana calls him names. I Kissed a Girl He makes brief appearances during the New Directions' girl's performance of I Kissed a Girl and also during Santana's performance of Constant Craving. He is seen shocked when Rachel announces she stuffed the ballot box in Kurt's favor and is banned from competing in Sectionals. Hold on to Sixteen He seems to enjoy Sam's performance of Red Solo Cup with the rest of New Directions' members. He also practices choreography with the New Directions for Sectionals. When Puck says they need more girls in order to win, he agrees and makes a brief comment about the situation which leads to Sam's idea of using the boys' "sex appeal" in their choreography. He then goes on to actually perform with the New Directions at Sectionals and makes a few appearances as a back-up dancer. During Glee club's performance of We Are Young, Brittany and Rory are shown to be hugging and being friendly with each other. However, it is not known if they are have rebuilt their friendship and are back to being friends. Extraordinary Merry Christmas Rory reveals that he is homesick, especially after his mother is now unable to come visit him over Christmas. He sings Blue Christmas and dedicates it to his family and 'the King', meaning Elvis. Sam invites him to spend Christmas with his family as he can relate to Rory spending time away from his. After Artie reveals what his Christmas special is going to be about, Sam says he doesn't want to have a part in it as he doesn't agree with not showing the sad and melancholy side of Christmas and asks Rory to leave with him. After seeing the expectant faces of the other glee club members, Rory stays to do the Christmas special. This reply makes Sam leave, disappointed, as he had expected Rory to understand his point of view of Christmas, especially as they had formed a bond over similar isolated feelings. During the special, Rory is supposed to read 'Frosty the Snowman' but ends up reading verses from the Bible about the birth of Jesus, revealing the true meaning of Christmas through his eyes. The reading urges the New Directions to not turn away from the sad and forlorn parts of Christmas and thus they show up at the homeless shelter to give a performance. During the song Rory is revealed to be reading to a group children. At the end of the episode Sam and Rory are collecting money for the Salvation Army, he asks Sam to be his Valentine's Day sponsor. Sam agrees, as long as Rory helps him with his impersonations. Yes/No Rory is with the New Directions boys as Sam sings Summer Nights, and Rory has two lines in this song. Besides this, Rory has very little time on screen. He is shown walking down a hallway and grinning at Becky whilst she is thinking about boys who could be her boyfriend and Becky turns Rory down in her head saying he grins too much. He is later seen in the swimming pool performing We Found Love along with the rest of New Directions. Michael ]] Rory is seen dancing to ''Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'. He is next seen in the choir room then seen dancing during Bad. He is seen again when the New Directions find out the Warblers stole their set-list. He is last seen singing and dancing to Black or White. The Spanish Teacher Rory is seen dancing throughout the performance of Sexy and I Know It. He is then later seen watching Mercedes' performance of Don't Wanna Lose You, and he then helps backup Sam in Bamboleo/Hero. Next, he appears when Coach Beiste is instructing the boys about the importance of cleaning their jockstraps using Emma's pamphlets to help explain the concept to him and the other boys. His final appearance of the episode is him watching both David Martinez and Will perform. He seems to enjoy both of their songs. Heart Rory makes his intention clear to take Sugar as his date to "Sugar Shack," clashing with Artie who had intended to the same. Sugar herself can't decide which one to date, so Rory (just as Artie) tries to win her for himself. He makes her several presents over the course of the next day. At first he gives her a pack of heart-shaped sweets. Next, he presents her with a heart-shaped pillow embroidered with "Be Mine." Sugar, however, is more impressed by Artie's gift this time. At last, he gives her a living puppy, about which Sugar seems to be more happy than about Artie's toy-puppy. He, however, seems to lose her again when Artie dedicates a song to Sugar. Rory decides to fight back in the same manner. He sings Home for Sugar, playing on his heart strings how his visa won't be extended and that he'll have to leave at the end of the year, and also how much he misses his family. He then asks Sugar to be his Valentine, which she accepts, as she feels pity. They can be seen tightly embraced at Sugar's party on Valentine's Day. Sugar expresses that she is going to miss Rory once he is deported. Rory awkwardly tells her not to worry about it, implying that he lied about getting deported to win Sugar's heart and his date to the Sugar Shack on Valentine's Day. To this, she suggests that her father buys Ireland for him to stay which he giggles at. On My Way Mr. Schuester brings peanut butter for Rory to eat because he has never tried it before. Rory says that it is the best thing that he had ever tasted. When Mr. Schuester asks everyone what they are looking forward to in the future, Rory says that he is looking forward to winning Regionals. Later he is seen dancing to Fly/I Believe I Can Fly with the rest of New Directions and he is seen standing on the balcony with Finn during Here's To Us. Big Brother Rory is seen in the choir room during several occasions, for example, he is seen when Quinn and Artie are singing I'm Still Standing, and he attends all of the acting classes hosted by Cooper. During a conversation with Cooper Anderson, Rory asks if he has ever asked George Clooney, to which he responds that he hasn't, and both of them then get a picture together. He is seen next at Six Flags. However, in the song Up up Up when the New Directions (minus Artie and Quinn) are in the roller-coaster he's not sitting next to Sugar but next to someone we don't know. Kurt is sitting next to Sugar in Six Flags. It is shown Rory and Sugar are still an item, due to the fact that he constantly has his arm around her throughout the episode. Choke He can be seen training in the weight room with the guys, when Finn comes in and announces that he wants to make Puck graduate. Rory then becomes part of the group that wants to try and bring Puck back to McKinley. When Finn explains his plan to the others, he gives Rory the task to just look out, to which Rory ask what, besides Puck, he should look out for. However, since the latter walks through the door that very second,this plan is never put into action. Rory then agrees to help Puck study for the test he needs to pass in order to graduate. He can be seen later on, obviously exhausted, studying with the others in the middle of the night. He bursts into the performance of The Rain in Spain together with his friends as soon as Puck gets an answer right and is also there to confront Puck after he wrote his test and although Rory and Puck were never before shown to be friends, Puck thanks him just like he thanked the other New Directions Boys for being a positive role model and substitute dad to him. He is also seen dancing with Santana in Cell Block Tango. Prom-asaurus In the choir room, Rory is spun around in a chair by Joe. He walks out of class with Joe and turns him around when he was staring at Quinn. At Prom, he performs What Makes You Beautiful with Mike, Sam, Artie, and Joe. Later, he dances with Brittany as Santana and Quinn sing Take My Breath Away and takes a picture with Joe and Artie on the dinosaur. Props He can be seen discussing and practicing the New Directions' set-list. When asked, he says that he'd like to have a solo at Nationals before he has to go back to Ireland. He's also present making the costumes for his fellow glee-club members together with the other newbies, though he doesn't seem to be very good at it, because he cuts his finger. He takes the appearance of Sam in Tina's dream, looking very bored whilst she performs. Nationals He calms Sam down when he gets in a fight with Puck. He is one of the six, who sing back-up for Rachel in It's All Coming Back to Me Now. When the verdict is about to be announced, he holds hands with Quinn. When they are announced as the winners, he can be seen jumping with Kurt. When the New Directions get back to school with their National Championship Trophy, the school greets them warmly and Rory is kissed by two school girls. During the celebration, Rory is seen getting sprayed with sparkling cider by Sugar. He later sings back-up in We Are the Champions for Will with the rest of New Directions. He supposedly hugged Will, even though their hug wasn't shown onscreen. Goodbye Together with the underclassmen, Rory sings In My Life as a tribute to Finn and the graduating seniors. Rory is shown with the underclassmen, parents, and faculty at the graduation ceremony, cheering on the graduates. He is last seen among the group waving goodbye to Rachel as she heads for New York. Season Four When The New Rachel starts, Rory has already left New Directions and apparently departed McKinley. Nobody mentions his departure or if he was actually deported. Glee, Actually Rory appears in Artie's dream sequence as his "Christmas Guardian Angel" to show him what has happened now he is not in a wheelchair. He first shows himself to tell Artie that Tina never stopped pretending to stutter because the two never became friends. He next appears in the auditorium and tells Artie that he was too busy with football to join glee club and that he was "the glue of glee," the quiet boy who kept the groups "heart" pumping. He shows up one final time when Artie fails to get the glee club back together and shows him a wheelchair at the end of the hallway. He says that it was Quinn's wheelchair and that without the encouragement from her friends, she never learned to walk again and that the reason she does not appear in the alternate reality is because she died of a broken heart. The dream then comes to an end. Personality At first glance, he appears to be very calculating, especially when it comes to girls, since he tried to manipulate Brittany into sleeping with him. He also either lied about being deported at the end of the school year, or used the fact in order to win Sugar Motta as his "Valentine's Date." Most of the time he seems to be friendly, however, making an effort to befriend his fellow glee-club members and being grateful every time someone approaches him. He even sort of looked up to Finn and Sam after they tried to become his friends. Rory appears to be rather naive, due to his lack of knowledge about the life in America, which became apparent when he asked Finn to become his friend, though it isn't the way here. This could be culture shock, although it's implied that he was socially awkward before arriving in America. He also appears to have little self-esteem, since Santana had an easy time threatening him and declined having a solo in the Mash-Off at first, since he thought he wasn't ready for it yet. Relationships Brittany Pierce (Brory/Flapierce) Brittany's family is Rory's host family during his stay in America. Brittany, at first, thinks that Rory is a leprechaun, and asks him to grant her three wishes. He tries to make these wishes happen, because he hopes that she will sleep with him as a reward. However, before Rory can make all the things Brittany wishes happen, Santana convinces Brittany that Rory is only pretending to be a leprechaun, which leads to Rory ultimately being rejected by her. Sugar Motta (Sugory/Flamotta) ]] In ''Heart, Rory announces that he plans to make Sugar his valentine's date for her own party, taking himself on with Artie who has a crush on Sugar himself. After he and Artie try to outmatch each other several times, Rory moans how much he misses his family, but how he's sad that he won't be able to spend the rest of his schooldays at McKinley. Sugar then feels really sorry for him and becomes his girlfriend. Sam Evans (Sory/Flanevans) In Extraordinary Merry Christmas, Sam and Rory bond over the fact that they miss their respective families. At first, Sam is saddened when Rory chooses to stick with Artie and his ideas about Christmas. Ultimately, Rory convinces the New Directions to join Sam in the homeless shelter. They further bond talking about their families while collecting donations for the Salvation Army. In Heart, Rory implies that Sam would be one of the many people he would miss upon getting deported. Songs Solos Season Three Bg2.png|Bein' Green (Pot o' Gold)|link=Bein' Green Tcoy.jpeg|Take Care of Yourself (Pot o' Gold)|link=Take Care of Yourself RoryBC.png|Blue Christmas (Extraordinary Merry Christmas)|link=Blue Christmas H1.png|Home (Heart)|link=Home (Michael Bublé) Solos (In a Group Number) Back Up Vocals Trivia *Damian McGinty originally only won seven episodes on Glee. However, his contract was extended until the end of Season Three. *The only known Foreign Exchange Student at McKinley High. *In the scene where he is sorting Lucky Charms with Finn Hudson, he can be seen with what appears to be a Claddagh ring on his right hand. Worn as his is, on the right hand with the heart pointing outwards toward the fingertip, would imply that Rory is not romantically involved at that point. (Pot O' Gold) *He was still a virgin in Pot O' Gold. *Brittany said she thought Rory wasn't speaking English because she couldn't understand him. (Pot O' Gold) *He wouldn't say that the band "U2" is overrated, even when being threatened to do so. (Pot O' Gold) *He's implied to be Catholic after mentioning that he goes to Mass in Pot O' Gold, and after reading from the Bible in Extraordinary Merry Christmas. *His ability to do falsetto is described as "magical" by Rachel. (Pot O' Gold) *He thought "trash talk" means discussing about trash until Mash Off. *He thinks girls smell better than ham. (Hold on to Sixteen) *He has a brother named Seamus (pronounced "Shay-mus") who often gets lost and wears a bell around his neck for that reason. (Extraordinary Merry Christmas) *He suggested soil as a Christmas gift to Finn. (Extraordinary Merry Christmas) *He spent his first Christmas without his family in Extraordinary Merry Christmas. *He thinks that women are into accents. (Heart) *Despite being a sophomore, he still joined Senior Ditch Day in season three with his fellow Glee club's members. (Big Brother) *He asks Cooper Anderson about George Clooney, so he could be a Clooney fan. (Big Brother) *He seems to understand the difference between a shrub and a bush. (Choke) *He knows how to juggle. (Heart) *In Season Three, either he or Joe are the youngest members of the New Directions because they are both sophomores. *"Rory" in Irish means "famous ruler of red" and red is also Damian McGinty's favorite color. This often shown as he can be seen a red shirt. *He is usually seen wearing a wallet chain on his jeans and clashing shirts tucked into his trousers. *Unlike Damian McGinty, who is Northern-Irish, Rory is from the Republic of Ireland. *Rory was absent during Saturday Night Glee-ver and Dance With Somebody and Damian McGinty later confirmed that he was out sick. *He deems most male members of New Directions as cool, including Finn as shown in Pot O' Gold and Mash Off, Sam in Extraordinary Merry Christmas and Puck in Heart. *He is the only member of the New Directions to have been in a winning Glee Club for all three competitions in a row in his first year of competing. Gallery Roryggg.gif FlevansTeam1.gif Sam rory.jpg TheFlevansTeam3.gif Glee.S04E10.HDTV.x264-LOL.-VTV-_0116.jpg Sugaryamused.jpeg Sugory_Caps.png vlcsnap-2012-05-08-21h09m35s88.png ForRory.png sory.jpg Rorypamphlet.jpg tumblr_lyrej8H1z21qhz7wbo1_500.png Vlcsnap-2012-05-09-12h08m07s82.png 488px-Tumblr_lzck36fRDk1qfg8fuo1_500.jpg vlcsnap-2012-05-23-12h12m10s165.png 310GLEEEp310Sc2021-3480938740894885025.jpg tumblr_lwo65smUZE1r7fnpto1_500 - Copy.jpg tumblr_lz4mwmZsE71qbmriao2_250.png DTKICFlevans.jpg glee-boys-cover-one-direction-s-song.jpg Glee-Christmas-Sam-Rory.jpg Sam-Rory-glee-27650062-600-400.jpg Sam-says-we-get-each-other-rory-300x230.png Win.jpg Flamotta.png|Sugar and Rory dancing in Heart Flamotta2.png|Flanamotta in the Sugar Shack Flamotta3.png|Sugar saying that she will miss him when he goes back to Ireland Flamotta4.png|Sugar saying that maybe her dad could buy Ireland Flamottacandy1.png|Rory giving her a 'Kiss me' heart Flamottacandy.png|Sugar receiving a bag full of hearts Flamottacandy2.png|Them laughing in Heart Flamottacandy3.png|Sugar showing Artie the bag of hearts Flamottapuppy.png|Rory giving her a dog in Heart Flamottabemine.png|Rory giving her a BE MINE heart right before Artie gets her confetti Sugory.png|Confetti Artie gave her Gjjgjg.jpg H9.png RORYandSUGAR.png|Rory and Sugar dancing together in Yes/No Heart.png|Rory giving her a BE MINE Sugaryslowdanceblackandwhite.gif|Rory laughing Sugaryhomehug.gif|Sugar asking him out Sugaryhug.gif|Sugar coming back into New Directions Sugarypuppylovecolor.gif Sugarry.jpg|Sugar says she would kill her self if a picture like that was leaked and Rory says twice to make sure in On My Way roryandsugare.PNG|Sugar and Rory sitting in front of Tina and Mike and Blaine and Kurt in Big Brother. M9.jpg|Rory looking at Sugar M8.jpg|Sugar in the Sugar Shack M7.jpg|After Brittany says Kurt is the most unicorn of them all M5.jpg|Flanamotta hugging M2.jpg M1.jpg|Flanamotta smiling at each other SugaryNationals.png|Sugar spraying champagne over Rory, this could be pay back for the girls kissing him SugoryNationals.png|Sugar spraying champagne CaptureIML4.PNG|Singing In My Life looking at each other and Sugar has her arm round him Suggory.PNG Finchel sugary.gif Sugary during "I'm Still Standing" performance.gif|Sugary during "I'm Still Standing" performance 200px-Vlcsnap-2012-06-09-18h16m52s49.png 200px-Vlcsnap-2012-02-22-17h49m04s63.png HeartSugary.jpg CherishFlamotta.jpg Tumblr ltp32cNwle1qci7ofo4 400.png Tumblr ltp32cNwle1qci7ofo2 250.png Britt rory.jpg sam + rory1.png|Sam and Rory rory pot o' gold 1.jpg damianartieplan.jpg|rory 250px-Tumblr_lvr195oYyo1qkd8vmo1_500.jpg Kurt-kurt-hummel-27627044-120-67.jpg|Kurt comforting Rory Tumblr ltpc1pdy7z1qkd8vmo1 500.jpg|Rory Flanagan smiling Rory_America.GIF|Rory In "America" tumblr_lxjg8jF6Jy1r9mw67o2_500.png 84003_1324945937299_full.jpg|Extraordinary Merry Christmas Dk.jpg Gjjgjg.jpg QqmOgpEiuMpqQFN-236x236-cropped.jpg 250px-Rory_Flanagan_Profile_Pic.jpg|Rory looking good. Brory.jpg 3x13 SugarArtieRory.jpg H9.png H8.png H4.png H3.png H2.png H1.png Jbmc;g.jpg Heart.png 384386_247236475342342_221377151261608_631381_574764457_n_large.jpg Rorypamphlet.gif Riry michael.jpg redsolocup.gif Roryyyy.jpeg rory.jpeg damian-mcginty-of-glee-project-is-bully-victim-in-glee-photo.jpg|The hockey team bullying Rory Tumblr ltkxw6uEUR1qkd8vmo1 500.jpg Tumblr ltp32cNwle1qci7ofo3 250.png Tumblr ltofog7sLD1qgupwc.png Capture8.PNG Damian green.jpg Rory.png 2nd wish.jpg uploaded_file20111116-23059-1xzjt0p-0..jpeg rory as itchy1.png|Rory as Itchy the Holiday Elf rory GIF i kissed a girl.gif|Rory watching the girls perform "I Kissed a Girl" Rory_America.GIF tumblr_lxjifoxeez1r3v5pw.gif tumblr_ly086chkyf1r4y4vxo1_500.gif|We Found Love Vlcsnap-2012-05-05-01h33m00s196.png DAMIAN.png Rorypamphlet.jpg Sory.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-05-08-21h09m35s88.png Glee-407.jpg Tumblr lxumthec2e1qgkj12o1 56700.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-04-30-12h16m43s158.png 560752 241952335904396 230710608 n.jpg Tumblr m4w92vHoUR1qgkj12o1 500.png Roryjacket.png glee_304_rory_finn_talk_tagged_640x360_2197651.jpg Rory-glee.png tumblr_lvt2zi6rPQ1qci5sgo1_400.jpg BGRory.jpg BCRory.jpg IMLSugary.jpg HeartSugary.jpg Blue Christmas Rory.jpg 901678 1323885864116 full.jpg 0ertyuiklj.jpg Bamboleo hero.png 947760 1328760348115 full.jpg Rory-sugar-artie-glee.jpg Heart-03.jpg Ed98c237-45bb-4d6f-9b8d-eab04616277d 580 386.jpg Sam-says-we-get-each-other-rory-300x230.png Sam-Rory-glee-27650062-600-400.jpg Glee-Christmas-Sam-Rory.jpg Glee-boys-cover-one-direction-s-song.jpg Suepropositions.png Glee-3x06-rory-finn-santana-cap-13 mid.jpg 310GLEEEp310Sc2001-3833441730832791073.jpg FlyRory.jpg HomeRory.jpg ICGFTTory.jpg rory flanagan.gif rory and puck.gif rory :).jpg IMLRory.jpg IACBBiky.jpg LOVERory.jpg Tumblr lzot21fJjc1qd4k15o1 250.gif Tumblr m17mmjiOT71r9sikv.gif Tumblr m6plutr84t1r53kiv.gif Tumblr m7om7b8kbc1r53kiv.gif Tumblr lzot21fJjc1qd4k15o4 250.gif Tumblr m81pfnkjBo1qhddxpo1 250.gif Rory and his Peanut Butter.png|Rory and his Peanut Butter. Damian McGinty.jpg roryseason4.gif roryseason41.gif roryseason40.gif roryseason49.gif roryseason47.gif roryseason42.gif roryseason43.gif roryseason44.gif roryseason45.gif roryseason411.gif roryseason414.gif roryseason415.gif roryseason413.gif Glee.S04E10.HDTV.x264-LOL.-VTV-_0123.jpg Glee304-01211.jpg 250px-Rory-glee.png Rorys.png Rory4.png RORSTER.png tumblr_m2hyehX1gM1r9sikv.gif tumblr_m0bwkz2T2X1rqg1e5o1_500_large.jpg Quotes Navigational Flanagan, Rory Flanagan, Rory Category:Former New Directions Members Category:Former William McKinley High School Students